


Depression

by C4TE2209



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: a poem on depression enjoy





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer! i do not have or claim to know what having depression is like so i do not know if it will offend.

Dark thoughts spiral in your mind and twisted on your face  
always feeling lonely and always out of place   
but in this dark dark world of sadness and self harm  
know that i will be there for you and i will take your arm  
"all you need is a friend!" says I "all you need is a friend!"  
and together we can help your broken heart start to mend   
mental illness isn't funny nor is it a joke   
but will it make you laugh if i give your side a poke?  
even if you're dead inside even if you're teary and blue   
just know that what i say is true  
i will be always be there for you


End file.
